Fallen Chapter 2
by Icestar427
Summary: Continuation of Fallen! I forgot to add a disclaimer, so here it is! I do not own Fairy Tail.


Fallen Chap 2

Golden sunlight streamed into the white room. Lucy awoke to a sleeping man beside her bed. Wait, how did she get here? Where was she? She last remembered extreme heat, she thought underwater. Lucy was bandaged around her head, and it hurt really bad especially in the back.

The man sleeping in the chair beside her strangely had pink hair and hite muffler. He looked kind of cute. Suddenly Lucy felt dizzy and a flash of memories came back to her.

She, a blue flying cat, and the man were at a board looking for something. They all laughed when the pink-haired man told them something that was apparently very funny.

Then everything in her mind went blank and she gasped for air. A mask on her face pumped air into her lungs and she immediately relaxed. The man snored loudly, and then his eyes slowly opened.

"Oi, Luce, you're awake. Lisanna was so reluctant to let me sleep in here last night, Elfman and Mirajane together almost couldn't keep her away from me. So I really wanted to apolo-"

"Who are you?" cut the man off. "What are you talking about? How did I end up here?" Taking off her mask made her very lightheaded and dizzy but it enabled her to talk for about twenty seconds before her lungs couldn't wait any longer for air.

The pink-haired man looked at me in shock and sadness. Did I know him before? He teared up and turned away. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You don't deserve this. Lisanna was right."

Lucy was taken aback by his words. Tears stung her eyes but she couldn't let them fall. She had to be strong, to be able to comfort this pink-haired man. She seemed very dear to him, and Lucy didn't want to see this person cry.

"It's okay." She took off her mask one more time and now her vision became slightly blurry.

"It's not okay. I can never forgive myself for this."

She tensed when the door clicked open. Many people walked into her room, and they all had guilty looks.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"I'm very glad you're okay, Lu-chan!"

Lucy stared at these strangers curiously, pulling the white blanket up to her eyes. A short man jumped onto her bed, followed by a girl at her bedside.

"Lucy, all of Fairy Tail is begging for your forgiv-"

The pink-haired man sullenly cut them off. "She lost her memory."

With those four words, all of the people froze in shock and sadness. A blue-haired girl and the blue cat in her vision were crying, along with the man with the white muffler. A raven-haired man, a scarlet-haired woman, another deep-blue haired girl, and others covered their faces with their hands.

"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Lucy didn't know what was wrong, or who they were but something was up.

Silence filled the room as Lucy waited patiently for an answer. Then the curtains swished around, and a figure made of shadows swooped into the room.

"Give me Lucy Heartfilia," the figure rasped. "Or you will pay the price."

"Never!" cried the man with pink hair.

"Then you will pay the price," replied the figure.

"Natsu!" an albino haired girl yelled.

Suddenly both Lucy and the man were bound and gagged.

"Mmmmmmppphhhh!" They both tried to grunt.

Then the figure opened a black hole and swiftly flew through, holding both people in each arm.

The gags were removed and "Natsu" yelled, erupting in flames.

"Be careful, you might get hurt!" Lucy reminded.

"Luce, it's alright. This time I won't let you go. I'll keep you in my arms until the end of time."

He attacked the shadowy figure, slowly melting it away into dust.

"Too late...you're already at Lord Zeref's kingdom. Soon his dreams will be fufilled," the figure croaked.

They turned and saw a castle made of shadows. There was a moat surrounding it, but Lucy realized it wasn't water-it was souls! And she could breathe freely here. But who was this Zeref?

Lucy felt arms wrap around her.

"This time I won't let you go. No matter what happens." Natsu had his arms around Lucy. She blushed pink and felt him let go. "I will save you from Zeref. Don't worry."

The castle doors cranked down, allowing them to walk in. Inside the castle were some more of that shadowy figure that kidnapped them. At the end of the hall was a stone throne.

A pale man laughed and said, "Welcome to my castle."

\(-)/

I couldn't believe it-Zeref?!

"Hello, Natsu and Lucy. The two perfect wizards to power my plan," Zeref began. "The Wanderer. It will be launched into the sky, powered by a dragon and a star, creating a blast big enough to recreate the planet as a land for me to rule all of you! All of you will be wandering souls on the face of this planet, and slaves to me!" His cackle echoed through the foyer.

I grew tense and anxious. What would he use to drain our magic? I couldn't think of that. Lucy depended on me! This time, Lucy wouldn't go. She wouldn't give up. I wouldn't give up.

Zeref wouldn't succeed. I would save Lucy, and maybe her love for me again.

\(-)/

The two were half-led, half-forced inside the dark castle. Shadow guards surrounded them and cuffed them. They threw them into a musty cell, and Natsu could see dried blood all over the walls. Ashy straw mats lay on the floor and dog bowls contained stale, dirty foods and metallic-tasting water.

He tried pounding through the steel bars, but a shockwave filled his body and the bars rippled with dark magic. It was the same with the wall, but Natsu kept hopelessly trying.

"It's no use getting bloody knuckles and crushed fingers! Stop! I can't see anyone do this!" Lucy yelled, tears forming in her eyes as she watched him pound and pound for no reason.

Natsu froze. He thought, Does she remember me?

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, and then the door creaked open.

"Time to suffer."


End file.
